A Ginger's Plan
by Redbookbluebook
Summary: With a wink, Ron slowly undid the buttons of his Hogwarts robe. "It's rather hot in here don't you think?" He responded before shedding his robe. Was he crazy? Sure it was sunny outside, but the dungeons were only a shade warmer than Snape's heart.


A/N This is a one shot dedicated to my awesome bud 10ontheelysianscale for her birthday. It's based on her and her ginger, who came up with this plan. Actually. Congratulations to him if he can find this story (and consequently all of my other ones...)

* * *

**A Ginger's Plan**

By Redbookbluebook

The halls of Hogwarts were cool and drafty, a harsh contrast to the blinding light and warmth emanating from outside of the castle. It was nearly summer and the students were filled with insurmountable joy.

Sixth year student Lily Autumn clutched her notebook to her chest as she strolled down the empty corridor. Most of the fifth and seventh years were still taking their OWLs and NEWTs; her fellow sixth years were enjoying the beautiful day, sitting by the lake, tanning or just chilling with their friends.

Lily Autumn, true to her name, was not all that fond of the overwhelming heat, and had opted to roam the school rather than sit outside and deal with Harry's angst or watch as Ron ravaged her best friend Hermione. The two had finally gotten together and Lily was glad.

Having just transferred to Hogwarts from Canada at the beginning of the year, her relationship with the trio was friendly, but still rather tentative. She was closest to Hermione, who had made it her personal mission to make Lily feel comfortable at Hogwarts, but it didn't help the fact that Lily was just a shy person. Ron was friendly enough, but Harry seemed to cringe whenever someone mentioned her name. He was always really nice to her and she doubted that he noticed this unfathomable little tic. One day she had complained to Hermione about it in frustration and was immediately chastised when she heard Hermione's explanation. However, being named after Harry's deceased mother was hardly something she could change, but she tried to give him space. She understood his reaction, but it still hurt, and in turn their relationship remained strained.

So hanging out with the three of them when Ron and Hermione were in a lovey dovey mood made for a lot of awkward silences between Harry and Lily, which she just didn't feel like dealing with.

* * *

I slumped against one of the smooth, stone walls of the dungeon and pulled out my green notebook. I carried it with me everywhere and unbeknownst to everyone, (except Hermione,) it was filled with stories. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, and even my old friend from elementary school Jacob, became characters in my written musings. It took a long time before I shared my secret with Hermione, who had been dying of curiosity every time I opened the tattered book.

My hesitation to show her was reasonable, due to the fact that many of the stories involved situations that were far from PG. 'Lemons,' Hermione had called them, although I have no clue as to why. There were many tales about the supremely sexy…I mean, evil prat, Draco Malfoy. The look she gave me after reading a particularly descriptive paragraph on Draco's many redeeming physical qualities was somewhere between amused and repulsed. She quickly got over it when I directed her attention to a piece about her and a certain redheaded boy. Needless to say, I think I had a hand in bringing those two together. Hermione may be academically smart, but sometimes you need to be incredibly blunt to get her attention.

One night when Hermione and I were sitting in the Gryffindor commons reading through my notebook, Ron strode by. He casually inquired what we were reading, and my proficient blush grabbed his devilish interest.

"Now what do we have here?"

"Just stories that Lily wrote," Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Can I read one?" Ron asked.

I adamantly refused obviously...

"NO! …I mean, you wouldn't want to read it anyway," I tried to laugh it off unsuccessfully, "It's all just boring, girly stuff…"

"Yeah right." Ron looked at me scornfully, his words piercing through my pitiful excuses. "Lemme see."

"Sorry Ron, maybe when you're older," Hermione told him.

That was a week before they got together. Now the two share everything, but Hermione promised me, albeit grudgingly, that she wouldn't tell Ron what my stories entailed. He would just have to find out for himself.

Footsteps echoed loudly in the hallway as Ron strutted towards me with a strange glint in his blue eyes. Interrupted from my musings, I swiftly closed my book and placed it beside me with a thump.

"Hey Ro-What are you doing?" With a wink, Ron slowly undid the buttons of his Hogwarts robe.

"It's rather hot in here don't you think?" He responded before shedding his robe. Was he crazy? Sure it was sunny outside, but the dungeons were only a shade warmer than Snape's heart.

"Uh-erm-what?" I stuttered as Ron removed his shirt, revealing the utter studliness that came with being a keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was too busy staring at his abs to realize that his hands were still moving. The clink of a belt falling to the ground snapped me out of my star-struck trance. He wasn't going to-in the middle of the hallway? His pants fell with a soft thud. His boxers were purple…and rather flattering… I tried my best not to stare, but it was rather difficult considering that I was eye level with…well. Merlin.

He noticed my staring and smoothly informed me,

"I heard purple was your favourite colour." I gaped, knowing that at this point I probably looked fairly ridiculous. Here I sat gaping at my best friend's practically naked boyfriend and pondering how such an incredibly awkward thing had come about in the first place.

"NOW HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, forgetting subtlety and finesse as was his custom. While I was busy staring, Hermione, sneaky as a ninja, had snuck up behind me. Upon Ron's exclamation she reached out blindly. Wait-why was Hermione wearing a blindfold?

"Hermione, why are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Erm…"

"Hermione," Ron whined, "Could you hurry up and grab the book. This school is bloody cold!" Indeed it was; Ron's nipples were hard enough to cut sandwiches. Wait- did he mean _my _book? Igrabbed it out of her reach and pressed it against myself, my arms wrapping around the worn tome.

"Okay Hermione, what is going on here?" She hemmed and hawed, shifting her weight from her left foot to her right. "And take off the blindfold." Hermione's sheepish expression was revealed as she removed the thin piece of cloth from around her head. "Ron, put a shirt on," I admonished.

"Okay," he mumbled as he sighed in defeat, happily pulling on his warm school robe.

"Now, explain." I demanded, staring at both of them in turn.

"Well I had this plan…" he trailed off embarrassed.

"He wanted to know what was in your book," Hermione clarified, "but I wouldn't tell him." I nodded in understanding.

"I figured if I stole it and then returned it to you, Hermione wouldn't need to tell me. So I took off my clothes to distract you." I can't believe that worked, I groaned inwardly. "I couldn't believe it worked," he said in wonder. Hermione's lovesick eyes narrowed slightly.

"Shut up Ron," I snapped humiliated.

"…and I even made sure my boxers were your favourite colour. I did my research!" He beamed proudly at Hermione, who smiled back faintly amused. "Then I enlisted Hermione to steal the book while you were distracted. And that's about it."

"Why was she blindfolded?"

"So she didn't get distracted by my overwhelming sex appeal." Hermione giggled and Ron nodded sagely. I rolled my eyes while the couple exchanged grins.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you will never know what secrets this book holds." (Unless you manage to find me on ffnet I added to myself.)

"That's what you think," Hermione responded cryptically.

Before I could even begin to ponder her words, a gangly redhead launched himself at me yelling,

"TACKLE TIME!"

Needless to say, Ron got his way, and gained several scars on his brain from images that will never go away…

...Such as a sweet little fic between him and one Draco Malfoy.

**Fin**


End file.
